


The Hourglass On The Table

by StarlightInMySoul



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Lazy Mornings, Logan is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightInMySoul/pseuds/StarlightInMySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't remember the last time he went to bed without her, nor does he ever want to again.<br/>He'd rather enjoy this for as long as he can, before he eventually - inevitably - screws this up.<br/>But, for now, she's in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hourglass On The Table

He wakes up slow - he no longer startles at the warmth of the second body in his bed.  _Their_  bed, he corrects. He doesn't remember the last time he went to bed without her, nor does he ever want to again. He'd rather enjoy this for as long as he can, before he eventually - inevitably - screws this up. But, for now, she's in his arms. Her back is pressed to his chest, and she's using his left bicep as pillow. He notices that during the night the fingers of her slim right hand tangled with his larger ones. His right arm slung over her waist, hand settling on top of the one she's clutching to her chest.

She follows him awake, her breathing starts to speed up to match his. She squeezes his fingers, and suddenly his view changes, he's no longer looking at her messy brown waves. She turns her face back towards him, opening her eyelids with some effort for they're still heavy with slumber. He can see her as she sees him. He knows he's not making much sense, but he doesn't care, because suddenly she's kissing him. He startles, less than he did when this first began mind you, because she always gives herself to him in a way that he doesn't dare question lest it going away. She's kissing him and he's not doing a very good job of kissing back, he's a little busy trying to memorize her face in this moment. Her eyes are fluttering, impossible eyelashes casting shadows on her pale cheek. He needs to remember this, because he knows it won't last forever - it  _can't_  last forever.

Just as soon as he closes his eyes and starts to kiss back, she turns her body fully towards him, and not a minute later she swings her leg over his hip straddling him. Her hands run over his ribs, sliding up towards his chest and shoulders, only to end up in his hair. He goes to move his hands from where they're settled behind her knees, he needs her closer. He wraps his arms around her waist and crushes her to his chest. She makes an approving sound, hands moving to cradle his chin. Too soon she stops kissing him to speak.

"We should go get Lily" she sighs into his neck.

"Let the kid sleep in for once" he says, but he does so only to spend a few more minutes in their little bubble.

"Tell you what" she starts, dropping her forehead onto his, "I'll make it worth your while" she breathes him in for a second before sitting up. He's not complaining though, because when she sits she's directly on top of  _him_. He wonders for a bit if she knows what she's doing. She’s a great strategist, her ability to analyze their surroundings in battle never ceases to amazing, but, this is the same girl who had no idea how torturous it was to just exist around her those first few weeks.

"And how are you going to do that?" he puffs out his chest, leaning his arms back, hands under his head.

"I have a plan" she says grabbing his arms and pulling him to a seated position.

She's taller than him like this, looking down on him for a change. His arms are around her waist again and she's lightly touching his face with the tips of her fingers. She touches his brow, splays her hands on his cheeks, bumps her nose against his, she does this all with such reverence it makes him want to crawl under her skin and never leave. She touches his mouth, thumb teasing his lower lip, face one inch away from his. She moves forward infinitesimally, but draws back at the last second. He finds himself chasing her lips, heart beating fast in his chest. She smiles a wicked smile and holds him back with a few fingers on his chin. He's staring now, eyes glued to cherry lips that he desperately needs to taste.

"Please" he thinks, but when she chuckles he thinks he may have said it aloud. Then he doesn't care because she's licking into his mouth.

They stay there a few minutes, basking in each other. He remembers she’s kept her part of the deal, and he doesn’t want to risk future mutually beneficial eh _arrangements_. He swings his legs over the edge of the bed and stands up, taking her with him. She hums into his mouth and he shifts her to his back, exiting the door on their way to Lily’s room. He wonders, for what has to be the hundredth time, how long he gets to keep them.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetingssss
> 
> For a few years now I've been on the reader side of the spectrum here on AO3, and while I have many ideas for what could be multiple novel lenght fics, they just seem too daunting. So I'm getting my toes wet. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> EDITED ON MAY 24TH/17 - This lil baby has gotten quite a few hits after Logan came out, so I reread the whole thing and fixed one typo and changed one weird sentence. That's it. I still have the rest of this story floating around in my head, maybe I'll actually spit it out sometime this year. Thanks for the love! -M


End file.
